


Dancing Till the World Ends

by gleefulannie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, drunk alec is soft and wild, pandemonium, this involves partying and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulannie/pseuds/gleefulannie
Summary: The music was pounding hard and Alec could feel it rattle his bones. The lights were flashing around him as leaned back into his boyfriend. Magnus’ hands rested on Alec’s hips and held him close to his body. His lips found their way to Alec’s neck and he began to kiss along his deflect rune. Alec leaned his head back and rested it on Magnus’ shoulder as their bodies moved together. One of Magnus’ hands slid down from its place on Alec’s hip to his groin. Alec let out an audible moan and Magnus’ hand moved in sync with his hips. By the Angel, Alec was so glad he decided to come to the Pandemonium tonight.--Alec goes to the Pandemonium, dancing and fluff ensue.





	Dancing Till the World Ends

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Madi, the sweetest human bean who is completely supportive of me and my work. I feel so blessed to have her as my personal hype woman and sunshine.

Alec had a pretty boring day at the institute, it was full of meetings with Clave representatives and was severely lacking a certain High Warlock of Brooklyn. He had to leave before Magnus woke up, so he simply left a kiss on his head and whispered an “I love you” before heading to work. Nothing disappointed him more than missing his morning conversations with Magnus, but being the Head of the New York Institute was a full-time job and Alec was lucky he even got to spend his nights with the warlock. 

He walked back to the loft, the cool fall air hitting him the second he stepped outside of the Institute. He pulled his leather jacket closer to him seeking its warmth as he made his way through Brooklyn. He didn’t even have to knock on the door of the loft, Magnus opened it with a snap of his fingers. 

“I’m in our bedroom, Alexander!” Magnus called out. 

Alec’s heart skipped a beat. He said, “our bedroom.” Our. Alec had gotten used to calling the loft “home” and stayed there almost every night, but the thought that he shares this space with Magnus never ceased to amaze him. He left his boots and bow by the front door and threw his jacket on the couch as he headed to their room.

“Hi, Darling.” Magnus was putting the finishing touches on his hair and took one last look in the mirror before turning to look at Alec.

The shadowhunter looked at him with wide eyes that roamed his entire body. Alec was breathless, Magnus always looked beautiful, but damn. His hair was spiked up in a faux mohawk and his eyes outlined with black glitter. He had a red silk shirt on with only a few buttons fastened, his chest and most of his abs were on full display. He had about five necklaces of varying lengths laying on his bare chest and his fingers were adorned with rings. He also had on black leather pants that hugged him in all the right places, all Alec could think about was getting him out of those.

Magnus walked over to Alec, who had yet to say anything and placed a hand on his cheek awaiting a response. 

“Holy shit,” Alec whispered. “You’re really hot and I’m fucking gay.”

Magnus left out a laugh, “You like?” Alec nodded wordlessly and Magnus pulled him in for a kiss. What started off as an innocent hello peck turned into Magnus pressed up against the bedroom wall and Alec kissing him breathless. Alec began to kiss up and down Magnus’ neck and part of his exposed chest. “I’m gonna take that as a yes.” Alec smiled against his neck and nodded. “Alexander, I would love to stay here with you all night, but I really should get to the Pandemonium. You can come with me of course, if you’d like.” 

Alec’s lips stopped and he looked up at his boyfriend. “Really?” 

Magnus ran a hand through Alec’s hair. “Of course, Darling.” Alec was beaming, he had never been to his boyfriend’s infamous club. The Pandemonium was back after Valentine was gone and was no longer on a constant hunt for Downworlders to use for his cruel experiments.

“Are you sure?” Alec looked down and began playing with his hands. “I mean, I’ve never really been to a party, let alone a club, unless I was on a mission and strictly there for demon killing.” 

Magnus lifted his chin up so he could look him in the eyes. “Why wouldn’t I want you there?”

“I don’t know. You’re like the king of parties and I don’t want to embarrass you or something.” No matter how long they’d been together, Alec still felt insecure about how different he was from his boyfriend because he grew up in the Institute. He knew he was being silly, Magnus always seemed to want him around, but the fear that he wasn’t good enough would still creep up on him sometimes. 

Magnus looked at him with such sincerity. “You could never embarrass me, Alexander. And besides, there is no one else in the world I was rather have by my side tonight, or any night for that matter.” Alec gave him a little smile and nodded. Magnus kissed his forehead, “How 'bout we get you ready.”

Alec sat on their bed as Magnus roamed around the room looking for something for him to wear. Magnus took a pair of black skinny jeans out of the drawer full of Alec’s clothing and tossed it to him. He then went to his closet and rummaged through looking for the perfect shirt. Alec put the skinny jeans on pretty quickly considering how they were practically painted onto his body. He walked over to Magnus and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. He kissed the shorter man’s cheek and nestled his chin into his neck. 

“Perfect.” Magnus pulled out a dark blue silk button up. He turned around in Alec’s arms. “You like?” 

Alec gave him a smile, “Yeah, I’ll try it.” He let go of his boyfriend and took the shirt out of Magnus’ hands. 

Magnus looked at Alec as he took a few steps back so he’d have enough room to put on the shirt. “On second thought, do you really need a shirt? I think you look fine just like this.”  
Alec let out a little laugh and shook his head as he buttoned the shirt all the way up.

Magnus walked up to him and undid a few of the buttons at the top of the shirt. “Now it’s perfect.” He wrapped his arms around Alec. “Do you want anything else? Some necklaces? Rings?”

“Maybe some eyeliner?” Alec threw Magnus off with that one, he never expected Alec would have an interest in make-up.

He gave his boyfriend a smile, “Why, of course.” Magnus walked over to his vanity and picked up a few eyeliner pencils. “Black with glitter or without?”

Alec thought for a second. “Uh, without.”

“Without it is.” Magnus placed the other pencils back where they came from. “Sit on the bed.” Alec happily obliged. Magnus pushed Alec’s legs apart so he could stand between them and began to put black under his eyes. “Anything else, my love?” 

“Maybe some glitter?” With that Magnus’ face lit up, he was always one for glitter. “You can out it in my hair or something.”

“Your wish is my commanded, Alexander.” Magnus snapped his fingers and the same glitter he used for the tips of his hair from the vanity appeared in his hand. “Do you want like a streak or just all up in there?”

Alec smiled. “I want it all up in there.” He waved his hands over his hair to put emphasis on it.

Magnus laughed and began to run glitter filled fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. After he was satisfied with the glitter, he pulled Alec’s head back with his hands so he was at the perfect angle to steal a kiss. 

\--

Magnus arrived at his club with his shadowhunter boyfriend on his arm, he was so proud to be with Alec. He was finally able to share such a special thing in his life with the most important person in it. The two men wore smiles that were brighter than all the lights in the club combined. They sat in the VIP area overlooking the club, and Magnus truly thought he would never see a reality where a situation like this was possible. Here he sat with his arm around the Head of the New York Institute, the other man practically in his lap as they drank together. Alec was in the middle of a story about a mission he went on a few days before when the words just fell from Magnus’ lips.

“I love you,” the warlock wore an expression of pride and complete and utter adoration. 

Alec smiled, his eyes content and so full of love. “I love you, too.”

Magnus lifted his glass, “To us.”

Alec reciprocated the action and touched his glass to Magnus’. “To us.”

As the night went on the two men stayed wrapped up in each other sharing stories, drinks, and laughs. The music seemed to grow louder the more they drank and it made it harder to keep up conversation, no matter how close they were to each other.

“Marry me.”

Magnus’ jaw almost dropped to the floor, but he tried to keep his composure. It was very loud and he was pretty drunk, he could’ve misheard his boyfriend. “What?”

Alec reached out and grabbed Magnus’ hand. “Dance with me.”

That statement took him off guard almost as much as what he thought he heard, but it made more sense in the context. He was going to just blame the alcohol for his confusion. Why would Alec want to marry him? No one has ever wanted to marry him.

Alec stood in front of him, and tugged on his hand. “Come on, babe. I wanna dance.”

Magnus looked up at the man in front of him and smiled. He stood and led Alec to the dance floor. They made their way through the crowd of people tangled together dancing to the same beat, each in their own unique way. From up above, they looked like a garden of beautiful neon colors and glitter, blossoming together to make up that could only be defined as the epitome of free. Magnus and Alec joined the crowd and began to dance to the blaring music together. Alec instantly felt a weight lift off his shoulders he forgot he was holding. Being with Magnus always lessened the burdens placed upon him, but here in the middle of a crowd of dancing strangers, he’s never felt more free.

Alec placed his hands on Magus’ hips and closed the space between the two of them. Their bodies moved completely in sync, as if they were made to dance together. Magnus lifted one hand from Alec’s hip and pulled the other man in for a kiss. This was something else they were definitely made to do together. The kiss was sloppy and heated, but still full of so much love. It felt as if they were the only two people in world. This was where Alec was meant to be, right here lost in Magnus’ lips and the movement of his hips. The kiss broke and Alec through his head back in pleasure, he had never felt more alive.

The music was pounding hard and Alec could feel it rattle his bones. The lights were flashing around him as leaned back into his boyfriend. Magnus’ hands rested on Alec’s hips and held him close to his body. His lips found their way to Alec’s neck and he began to kiss along his deflect rune. Alec leaned his head back and rested it on Magnus’ shoulder as their bodies moved together. One of Magnus’ hands slid down from its place on Alec’s hip to his groin. Alec let out an audible moan and Magnus’ hand moved in sync with his hips. By the Angel, Alec was so glad he decided to come to the Pandemonium tonight.

\--

“Okay, okay. Let’s get you to bed.” Magnus was holding Alec steady after they came through the portal to their bedroom. 

Alec protested, “No, I want to keep dancing with you.” 

“I think if you tried to dance you’d fall over.” Magnus smiled at his wildly drunk shadowhunter.

“Oh yeah?” Alec looked at his boyfriend, challenging him. “Well then how do you explain me dancing right now?”

Magnus let out a laugh and placed a hand lightly on Alec’s face. “Alexander, darling, you’re standing still.”

It was Alec’s turn now to laugh, and he almost fell over. Magnus caught him and kept him steady. Alec continued to laugh in his grip. “I’m so fucking drunk right now.” 

Magnus nodded. “Yes, and you need to get some sleep. Come on, bed.”

Alec sat on the edge of their bed and looked up at his boyfriend. His hair was ruffled and his make-up smeared, but somehow he was still the most mesmerizing person ever to exist. “I may be drunk out of my mind, but you’re still so goddamn beautiful.”

Magnus shook his head in amazement over how much he loved the man in front of him. He smiled and placed a kiss on Alec’s head.

Alec grabbed one of Magnus’ hands and intertwined their fingers. He placed his free hand on Magnus’ cheek and just stared at the magnificent man in front of him. For a moment, he felt completely sober. 

Though he felt this way as he looked at Magnus and took in every aspect of him, the alcohol in his system took away his filter and allowed to say everything he’s too scared too otherwise. That’s when the words fell from his lips.

“Marry me.”

Magnus’ eyes went wide and his mouth was agape. He hadn’t misheard him before, for the second time that night, Alec had said those words Magnus had been waiting his whole life to hear. Alec’s words registered with him as he saw the shock on the warlock’s face. He was about to mumble out some incoherent stammering, something he does frequently around Magnus. He just makes Alec feel so much that the shadowhunter doesn’t know how to deal with it sometimes. 

Magnus lifted his hand and ran it down Alec’s face. “I would love to, one day, Alexander.” His voice was breaking and he choked back tears. “One day, I promise.” He leaned down and kissed the amazing man in front of him. He honestly wondered what life was like before Alec. Though he had lived centuries, Magnus Bane never truly knew unconditional, irrevocable love until he met Alexander Lightwood. If he were going to marry anyone in his 400 some years, it would definitely be to the shadowhunter in front of him.

“Now let’s get you to bed before you suggest adopting a child.” Magnus smiled at the idea of having a family with Alec, it was a life he never knew he wanted, but one he’d love to have with this man. 

Alec’s eyes lit up. “Ohhh, babies.” He had the biggest, dopiest smile on his face. 

“One day, darling.” Magnus snapped his fingers together and suddenly both men were in their boxers, their faces free of make-up and hair glitter free. “Let’s get you to bed first.”

“That was quite magical.” Alec had an amazement in his voice, as if he had forgotten he was dating the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

They snuggled up together, their legs tangled together in the silk sheets. Alec’s head rested on Magnus’ chest and his arm was draped around his waist.  
Magnus smiled down at him and placed a featherlight kiss on his forehead. “I love you, Alexander.”

Alec nestled his head into his boyfriend’s chest. “I love you.” His voice was muffled, but Magnus still heard him loud and clear. 

They fell asleep soon after, both high on the bliss of the night they had shared together. In the morning, Alec woke before Magnus. He played with Magnus’ hair and admired his make-up-less face. “By the Angel, you’re beautiful.” 

Magnus smiled and tilted his head to look down at Alec. “Good morning.”

“You know you’re getting a real proposal, right?” Alec blurted the words out before he was too scared to say them in his sobered state. 

Magnus looked at him, a confused look on his face. “What do you mean?”

Alec looked down and his fingers and began playing with them nervously. “Like I’ll get down on one knee, there’ll be a ring and everything. You’re not getting a proposal from a drunk me with no filter out of nowhere.” He lifted his head up to look into Magnus’ eyes again. “You deserve so much more.” 

Tears brimmed Magnus eyes and threatened to cascade down his cheeks. He truly will never love anyone as much as Alexander Lightwood. He couldn’t find the words to respond that wouldn’t make the tears fall, so he just laid there. He smiled down at Alec, eyes so full of love. “How ‘bout I whip up some of those Belgian waffles you love so much,” his voice cracked and his eyes still watery. 

Alec smiled, “I would love that.”

Magnus placed his thumb under Alec’s chin and guided his lips up to his own. The kiss was short and sweet, but so full of love. Magnus rested his head against Alec’s, not wanting to lose contact just yet. “I love you, so much.”

Alec rubbed their noises together and Magnus left out a sound that could only be categorized as a giggle. Alec wondered if Magnus’ laugh had ever ended any wars, it was the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard. “I love you, forever and always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate all of the kudos and comments you leave me, they mean the world. If you want to follow me on twitter you can find me @gleefulstyies. Thanks again for reading :)


End file.
